Will You Ever Know It?
by SpRiTZ-HaCKer
Summary: Rated: [PG-13] Minor swearing and violence. Kai doesn't know this girl's name..but he makes her a star


Hacker: Yes x.X I really have nothing to do so I write.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I do not own the songs.  
  
"You remind me of a guy I once knew...but he wasn't as great as you" I sighed. I saw him, alone but he didn't seem to ever mind. His red head friend followed him all the time. Almost like a little brother.  
  
"Hey Kai...you know that girl over there?" Shit, I didn't notice I was staring. I quickly ran off, I caught a glimpse of my knight. "My knight? That'd never happen. Never neve—ouch..." I found myself on the floor covered my shadows.  
  
"Oops...Haha did I hurt you...nerd!" That stupid blonde, Alice. She thinks she's so good. "Look! The nerd dropped her glasses" Jesse the fat girl that tried to be like Alice juggled my glasses back and forth.  
  
I growled and tackled the fat lard ass. "Get off me bitch!" I bit her and yanked her hair. She pulled my hair and gave me a good slap. I felt Alice pulling my hair then...crack...my glasses!  
  
"You mother fuckers are gonna get it!" I grabbed Jesse's neck, with a vice grip I started strangling her. Then I swiftly punched her face, messing up her crappy make up. Next thing I knew I flew into a locker, Alice pinning me down.  
  
"You damn psycho! No wonder no one gets near you!" She screamed in my face. It's the truth, no one gets near me. Everyone thinks I have a crazed look in my eyes. Not even my teachers wanna get near me. I narrowed my eyes, and spat at her. She slapped me a couple of times. I wanted to cry, but not here. I kicked her and ran through the halls.  
  
"Psycho!" That word echoed through my head. Psycho, that's me. I rubbed my eyes and tried to clear my vision. I can hardly see without my glasses. But I knew where I was... 'MUSIC ROOM'. I smiled I always came here. No one bothers me; the music teacher doesn't mind either.  
  
I felt around carefully so I didn't knock over anything. Ding...my favorite sound came from the piano. That's my fave instrument. I sat myself down behind it. Black and white keys ready to be played.  
  
"There will never come a day. You will ever hear me say, that I want or need to be without you. I wanna give my all" Tears flooded my eyes. They always did but no one ever seems to notice. I added some soft tones to the first line.  
  
"Baby just hold me, simply control me because you arms, they keep away the lonelys." The song had a good ring to it. I continued singing  
  
"When I look into your eyes, then I realize. All I need is you in my life, all I need is you in my life. Cause I never felt this way about lovin'. No, never felt so good baby. Never felt this way about love... and it feels so good" I hugged myself and sobbed.  
  
"That song was a lie. Who am I to fool?" The bell rung, I went to class. I didn't bother to wipe my tears. Everyone stared...I walked to the back of the class and sat. The teacher didn't bother asking me what's wrong. I don't care.  
  
I hummed to myself while I took notes. I laughed a little in the front of my book under 'Name:' I put 'You don't know my name'. That was always my joke.  
  
"Psst...Psst...nerd" A random girl passed me a note.  
  
_'I heard you. Join the talent contest and after you'll know – Your mirror'_ I looked around and shrugged.  
  
Talent Contest  
  
I was nervous. I bet anything I'll be humiliated. My music sheet crumbled in my grasp. I made up a song after I got that note. I never found out who wrote. I hope they enjoy my suffering on stage.  
  
"Next up is a piano solo by Amari" I walked across the stage. Billions of eyes stared at me. I adjusted the microphone close to me and the piano. I stared playing slowly  
  
"Baby, baby, baby from the day I saw you really, really wanted to catch your eye, somethin' special bout' you I must really like you 'cause not a lot of guys are worth my time. Oh baby, baby, baby it's getting kind of crazy 'cause you are taking over my mind"  
  
"And it feels like ooh you don't know my name I swear, it feels like oooh.You don't know my name round and round and round we go, will you ever know. Oh! Baby, baby, baby I see us on our first date doing everything that makes me smile when we had our first kiss it happened on a Thursday ooh it set my soul on fire oooh Baby, baby, baby I can't wait for the first time my imagination's running wild"  
  
I looked at the audience and I notice they were pointing at me. I didn't know why but then I saw a tear on the piano key. I was crying in front of all of them. Pouring out my heart to them in song, way to go Amari.  
  
"It feels like ooh you don't know my name and I swear it baby, it feels like ooh you don't know my name. Round and round and round we go, will you  
ever know. I'm sayin, he don't even know what he's doin to me. Got me feelin all crazy inside I'm feelin like, Oh! Doing nothing I've ever done, for anyone's attention. Take notice of what's in front of me 'Cause did I mention, oh! You bout' to miss a good thing and you'll never know how good it feels to have, all my affection and you'll never get a chance to experience, my lovin oh! 'Cause my lovin feel like..."  
  
I struck down the key and lashed down a high note.  
  
"Oooooh you don't know my name And I swear it feels like oooooh you don't my name. And it feels like oooohhh You Don't Know My name and I swear on my mother and father it feels like oooooooh oooooooh oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh... Will you ever know?"  
  
I hung my head low and breathed slowly. Its coming...humiliation right at me. Silence...then a roar off applauds and cheers. I looked up there was actually happy faces in the crowd. I blushed as I stood up to take a bow. I ran off stage and went outside.  
  
"Breathe in, breathe out...--" My lips were captivated by soft ones. I saw crimson eyes stare into mines. My knight! Passion rushed through me. Never thought he was sucha good kisser. He broke our kiss and smiled. Was it me or did the low lights make him look so angelic. I walked away and left me wondering. I touched my lips his taste was still there. I whispered under my breath  
  
"You...you still don't know my name"  
  
Hacker: [yawn] now wasn't that boring fellow reviewer's? Reviews if you want, there always welcome  
  
Songs Used  
  
[Never Felt This Way—Alicia Keys]

[You Don't Know My Name—Alicia Keys]


End file.
